Kokoro x Kiseki
by Umine Yumeka
Summary: A lonely scientist created a robot. However the robot couldn't understand emotions as she didn't have a heart. The scientist promised to create a heart for her. And let her understand, the feelings of happiness, sadness and many more. My take on Kokoro and Kiseki.
1. Kokoro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocalo** **id.**

I was just a robot made a lonely scientist. He told me, my existence was a miracle. When I first opened my eyes, I saw the scientist's eyes open wide, a radiant smile on his face. I didn't understand what he was doing though. After seeing that I didn't react to his actions, he had a slight frown on his face.

The next day, he said he was going to teach me to sing. When he did, his voice was full of emotions, happiness, to be exact. When I did, it came out flat, weird. I said, "I don't understand, how?" He just gave me a slight shrug and replied, "It's okay. We'll try again next time" And he walked towards the cherry blossom tree he was growing. He spoke of humans having different emotions. Happiness, sadness and more. It seemed so wonderful to be able to have feelings. But I couldn't. I was so confused, my head was hurting "I- I don't understand, what are you talking about?! I- I want to know how it's like to feel..." He looked surprised for a moment, and said, "Maybe, if I can make a heart..." and nodded. "Come on Rin, we better head inside." And I Followed.

The following days went by in a blur. He was always sitting in front of his computer, creating something. One day, I noticed he was still sleeping even though his alarm clock rung. I decided to wake him up. "Hakase, it's already in the morning," I said. "Wait... What?! What time is it?!" I checked the alarm clock and replied" Seven thirty" "Damn it. I woke up late... Must be because I stayed up late last night... Gotta start working ..." He mumbled. "If you're tired, please sleep more. According to the program, humans need to sleep well." I reminded. "I can't cause I want to finish this as soon as possible." He said, "What are you making?" I asked. "Your heart. With this program called Kokoro, you'll be able to feel emotions. Without it, you're incomplete." He stood up and pet my head. With a smile, he said, "I promise I'll let you have a Kokoro"

Some time passed, and we're sitting underneath the cherry tree. "You know, while other scientists are studying on how to preserve our DNA, I'm here, trying to preserve music." He said, facing the cherry tree. "Music?" I asked, confused. He nodded and continued, "Yeah. You see, scientists have predicted that a strange, incurable disease will soon wipe us all out. And they're trying to preserve our DNA" "Then why aren't you doing so?" He chuckled and answered, "Probably because I find it useless. What's the point of doing so anyway? Music is wonderful. Anyone can enjoy it. Even you." He said and turned to me, "However, right now, I'm just happy having you by my side. You mean everything to me, Rin" He said with a faint rosy tint on his cheeks.

One time, something strange happened. I couldn't explain it. Hakase was working on his computer when he suddenly sighed. "Suppose that doesn't work either..." He mumbled. He turned to me with tired eyes and asked me, "What does my existence mean to you?" And all of a sudden, he was hugging me. "It seems that the miracle only lasted for a moment." He said with tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying?" I asked, no idea what was going on. "Sorry, Rin. You probably don't know what happened." And he turned back to his work, leaving me confused.

Many years have passed, and Hakase seems to be getting weaker. It all started on the day Hakase started coughing up blood. He told me he that the disease was starting to take effect and that his time was running out. And now he's lying on a bed. "R-rin..." He said in a weak, raspy voice. "I know that me leaving you is a cruel thing.*cough* B-but I can't control it" He turns to look at me with his cerulean eyes. "The first miracle was *cough* that you were born, the second miracle was the time spent with you, the third miracle *cough* hasn't occurred yet. The program is *cough* c-completed. When you decide to use it, be careful *cough* I- it's too big for you. You won't last long using it *cough*" He smiles a peaceful smile at me and said, "And lastly, I love you." And with that, he closed his eyes, never to open them again.

Days turned to months, years have passed me by, I'm all alone with no one by my side. I have a final wish to make. I wish to know the reason I was created. I went over to Hakase's computer. It read:

Install program "Kokoro" to RIN?

Yes No

I clicked on a yes and the screen flashed so brightly that my eyes hurt. Suddenly I felt the weight on my shoulders lift. I had tears streaming down my face and was trembling non-stop. I felt a strange thumping in my body "Why do my tears seem to fall, so endlessly? Why am I trembling like this? Is... Is this my desired heart?" I asked.

I felt an urge to go to the cherry tree. When I saw that it was in full bloom, I felt a pleasant emotion rush through me. Perhaps it was excitement, for I couldn't stop smiling, I don't know. But I have so much to say to Hakase. I could finally feel emotions! I had an urge to tell Hakase!

Oh... He- he's not here anymore... I felt a wave crash down on me, and it made me down. Perhaps this was the feeling of sadness... The tears came back, even stronger too. I started to realize the reason I was born. Hakase must have been lonely, the years before I was born. It must be sad to be alone. I felt something building up inside of me. And I screamed loudly to get rid of that awful emotion-Loneliness.

I have to say thank you to Hakase, if it's the last thing I do. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. And I heard a voice. "Rin, are you okay?" I couldn't believe it. It was the voice that I yearned to hear. I understood what Hakase meant. The third miracle is now. "Ha-Hakase" I choked out. He looked at me with a confused and surprised expression, with a glint of hope in his teary eyes. "I'm from the future... Thank you so much!" I said with the biggest smile I could muster and started singing.

I can finally say

Real and sincere words

I dedicate this song to you!

Thank you so much...

For giving me the chance to live in this world with a "Heart"

Thank you so much...

For all the days that we have spent together

Thank you so much...

You gave me everything that I always needed and more

Thank you so much...

I'll sing for all eternity!

Hakase hugged me with tears. I said, "I love you too, Len" I pulled back and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye" And with that, the miracle ended. I was back to my time. And I started to sing again, releasing all of my feelings. My life soon ended. Like Hakase said, the heart was too big for me, my artificial body can't withstand it. But I died with a content smile on my face, looking like an angel.

Hakase=Scientist or doctor


	2. Kiseki

When I was only a child, my mother abandoned me for a man with a blue scarf. Promising she would return. Needless to say, that promise has not been kept. I got really lonely, and slowly, I lost faith in humanity. I decided to create a robot. Maybe I could have someone accompany me in life. Portraying her as a female version of me was fun. It worked, and the moment she opened her eyes, I fell in love with her. "A m-miracle..." I stuttered when she first opened her eyes. I got so happy, that feeling of loneliness faded away, I tried to interact with her, introducing myself, shaking her hand, but she simply stood there, staring at me with a blank expression on his face. I reached my hand up to her chest. Nothing. "She didn't have a heart." I thought as I frowned.

The next day, I tried to teach her how to sing. I demonstrated first, singing a song I wrote during her construction process. When she tried, it came out emotionless. The notes were pitched perfectly but had a fake tone to it. "I don't understand, how?" She said. I shrugged and replied, "It's okay. We'll try again next time" I lead her to the cherry blossom tree I was growing. I told her about humans having different emotions. Happiness, sadness and more. She stared at me in fascination and all of a sudden she was clutching her head in pain " I- I don't understand, what are you talking about?! I- I want to know how it's like to feel..." I was shocked, I pulled her into an embrace by instinct. "It's okay Rin." Maybe, there's a way, I was to help her feel "Maybe if I can make a heart..." I thought to myself and nodded. "Come on Rin, we better head inside." I started to walk back into the house, thoughts of a complicated program in my head.

The following days were all working on Kokoro. This was something big. Nobody has ever created a heart before, an AI. I have no reference no matter where I search. This is going to take a long time, I'm sure of it. I worked from morning to night taking a break to hang out with Rin once in a while. One day, I overslept for over an hour, must have been me overworking myself. "Hakase, it's already in the morning" I heard Rin say. "Wait... What?! What time is it?!" I jumped out of bed. She looked over at the alarm clock and replied, "Seven thirty" "Damn it. I woke up late... Must be because I stayed up late last night... Gotta start working ..." I mumbled. "If you're tired, please sleep more. According to the program, humans need to sleep well." Rin reminded me. In a way, that is an emotion, right? "I can't cause I want to finish this as soon as possible." He said, "What are you making?" She asked, peeking over at my computer screen. "Your heart. With this program called Kokoro, you'll be able to feel emotions. Without it, you're incomplete." She continued to stare at me. I stood up and pet her head gently. She's so beautiful, so innocent. I have to finish this program if it's the last thing I do "I promise I'll let you have a Kokoro" I promised her, and I will keep this promise, unlike my mother.

Some time has passed, and we're sitting underneath the cherry tree. Kokoro has been going quite successfully, and I'm taking a break under the persuasion of Rin to get some rest. I thought about the news I saw a few days ago. Maybe I should tell Rin. "You know, while other scientists are studying on how to preserve our DNA, I'm here, trying to preserve music," I said, looking at the cherry blossom petals flutter onto the ground. "Music?" She asked, confused. I nodded and continued, "Yeah. You see, scientists have predicted that a strange, incurable disease will soon wipe us all out. And they're trying to preserve our DNA" "Then why aren't you doing so?" I chuckled. Why? Rin really is innocent "Probably because I find it useless. What's the point of doing so anyway? Music is wonderful. Anyone can enjoy it. Even you." I said and turned to her. Everything seemed so wonderful. Rin and I are standing next to each other, talking. I wish it would last forever "However, right now, I'm just happy having you by my side. You mean everything to me, Rin" I said, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. I was confessing my love to her, yet she didn't understand.

I was working on my computer trying a method. The word error popped up on my screen. I sighed. "Suppose that doesn't work either..." I mumbled to myself. How can I make a heart? Where's my answer? I turned to Rin and asked, "What does my existence mean to you?" All of a sudden, a bright flash of light blinded my eyes. "Receiving a message from the future" I heard Rin say in her robotic voice. I opened my eyes, in front of me was Rin. But something was different, her eyes, they're filled with emotion? What was going on?! "Rin, are you okay?" I asked, concerned. "Ha-Hakase" she choked out. He looked at her, confused and surprised, tears gathering in my eyes. Could it be? Can she feel? "I'm from the future... Thank you so much!" She said with the most radiant smile I have ever seen in my life. She started singing with a voice of an angel.

I can finally say

Real and sincere words

I dedicate this song to you!

Thank you so much...

For giving me the chance to live in this world with a "Heart"

Thank you so much...

For all the days that we have spent together

Thank you so much...

You gave me everything that I always needed and more

Thank you so much...

I'll sing for all eternity!

I couldn't take it. Emotions were swirling inside of me, begging to be released for the world to see. I hugged her with all my might. My lovely, beautiful Rin. She pulled away and said, "I love you too, Len" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye" And with that, the miracle ended. I hugged her again, not wanting her to leave. "Please Rin, stay with me... " I begged, knowing there was no way I prayer would be granted. "It seems that the miracle only lasted for a moment," I said with teary eyes. "Why are you crying?" She asked, no idea what was going on. "Sorry, Rin. You probably don't know what happened." I turned back to the computer, if the Rin from the future has feelings, it means that it's possible. And I will succeed. I continued the never-ending project.

Many years have passed, and my body is getting weaker. The disease is starting to take effect. And the scientist's have failed to preserve our DNA. Not even a bit. Kokoro is already complete. But if Rin uses it now, she'll die within the matter of time. Right now I'm lying on a bed, in the last moments of life. Rin is sitting beside me. My beautiful and sweet Rin. "R-rin..." I said, my voice sounding weak and raspy. "I know that me leaving you is a cruel thing.*cough* B-but I can't control it" I turn to look at her beautiful aquamarine eyes "The first miracle was *cough* that you were born, the second miracle was the time spent with you, the third miracle *cough* hasn't occurred yet. The program is *cough* c-completed. When you decide to use it, be careful *cough* I- it's too big for you. You won't last long using it *cough*" I used the last of my strength to smile, however, most of it is fading away quickly. Before I die, I have to say it! "And lastly, I love you." My vision started to darken, I could never see my beautiful Rin ever again.


End file.
